Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/7
(Thomas and Ashima take Lily across Sodor, through the dark forest and into the area where the magic buffers) Thomas: We'll promise we'll get you home to your grandpa, Lily. (A tumbleweed falls onto the track in front of Thomas) Tumbleweed: Follow me, partners. (Thomas groans in surprise) Tumbleweed: Right this way to Bufferville. Just a walk in the park. (leads Thomas, Ashima and Lily to the magic buffers) Thomas: We're going through, Lily. Tumbleweed: You're on your own from here, blue and pink buckaroos. Whoo hoo. Yee haw! Thomas: Little engines can do big things! (goes through the buffers which leads to the Magic Railroad) It is dark. And cold. And bumpy. But I'm not afraid. (passes by coal truck) Ooh, there's the missing coal truck. Lily: Coal truck? (wondering) Stoke up the magic in the mountain. That's part of Mr. Conductor's clue to the source of the gold dust. Thomas: And Lily, that's what you do with coal. Stoke it up to make steam. We're going to be really reliable and help Mr. Conductor. We're going back for that coal truck. (stops his wheels and reverses) Buffers? Coal truck? We're starting to solve the mysteries, guys. (stops and couples up to the coal truck then chuffing along the tracks forward again) Lily: (looking out of Thomas' cab) You're a really useful engine, Thomas. (Ashima and Thomas grin at each other. She then puffs aside him) Thomas: (gasps) Get ready, Ashima. Here come the buffers. Ashima: Ohhhh! (She shuts her eyes) (Thomas shuts his eyes and groans as he chuffs out of the Magic Railroad and onto Muffle Mountain) Ashima: (Gasps) Oh, my gosh! Thomas: (groaning) Lily, where are we? Lily: (hopping off Thomas' cab) We're at Muffle Mountain, guys. Thomas: (getting dizzy) I think... I feel... a little dizzy. (Thomas felt sad) I can't go any further. My wheels won't let me. Lily: Then I'll be back, Thomas. I promise but I must find grandpa. Thomas: It's getting windy up here. (Lily walks away, but turns to Thomas) Thomas: Hey, don't forget about the coal, Lily, coal from the Island of Sodor. Please remember that. I... I think it's important. Lily: I will remember that. Goodbye, Thomas. (Lily runs out of sight) Thomas: Please come back soon. Ashima, I think I feel that something else isn't right either. Ashima: Don't panic, Thomas. We'll be alright. (Boomer walks up the mountain to Thomas and Ashima's location, grunting and releasing the bagged dynamite to the ground. Thomas groans) Thomas: Oh dear. Huh, who are you? And what is that? Boomer: Huh? The question is what's this that I'm looking at? Two oversized toy trains with cartoon faces on them? I believe so and I do not believe in magic. I will get my revenge on Burnett Stone, and then I will get rid of you and that lost steam engine! Do you know what revenge sounds like? Ashima: Let me guess, revenge might be sound like the explosion of a mountain, right? Boomer: That's right! Revenge sounds like this! (sets off dynamite, causing an explosion.) (Winds picks up, causing Thomas to roll down the mountain and Boomer to be caught in his wake) Thomas: Bust my boiler! (Lily runs farther down the mountain) Thomas: (chuffing farther down the mountain) I've left the coal truck behind! Ashima: No! Thomas! Come back! (Gulps; She puffs slowly) Come on, Ashey. You can do this. You can catch up with Thomas. (Pants) Ah! Ah! AHHHH! Boomer: (flying along behind Thomas) I'll break you, you giant children's plaything! You... are... a... toy! Thomas: (jealous) Well, I'm just a toy... that has a sidekick! (Thomas bumps Boomer out of his cab, and landed on the ground) Boomer: Oof! Shoot! Almost had him! Ashima: I'm coming, Thomas! (Patch rides his horse when Lily comes into view) Lily: Where's Grandpa? Can you take me to him? Patch: Sure. Jump up. Lily: Patch, I knew I could count on you. (jumps on the horse and it gallops away) Thomas: (chuffing farther down towards the trees) Come on, Ashima! We can get away from that brat! Boomer: (flying farther behind Thomas) Soon I'll stop you and smash you to pieces! Ashima: Thomas is right and you leave him alone, you meanie! (Patch and Lily continue to ride through the fields to Muffle Mountain) (Thomas and Ashima chuff out of the trees with Boomer still behind them and all of them chuff through the porthole into the Magic Railroad) Thomas: Whaa! Ashima: Ah! Ah! (She whistles and yells) (Scene cuts to Burnett's workshop where Burnett is reading instruction papers on how to get Lady to work again and then covers his eyes in depression. Lily arrives) Lily: Grandpa. Burnett: (looks up in surprise) Oh, Lily. I'm so glad. Lily: There's this island with talking trains and they said you might've been there. And Mr. Conductor is sick and Junior's in danger and I had to leave poor Thomas and Ashima behind. Please help me. (looks to see Lady and walks over to her) Burnett: I would like to, Lily. But nothing seems to work. Lily: This is the lost engine that disappeared long ago. (turns to Burnett) Now we can go back to the Island and bring Mr. Conductor and Junior home. Burnett: I can't make her steam. (Patch walks up) I've tried all the different coals in the valley. Lily: Lady? Is that her name? Burnett: Yes. Lily: Coal. Special coal from the Island of Sodor. That's what Lady needs. Patch, there's a coal truck at the top of the mountain. Do you think you could get some? Patch: Of course I will. (runs out of the workshop) (Scene cuts to Sodor where Diesel 10 chuffs into the Smelters Yard, Junior still on his cab) Junior: I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry, Cousin. I couldn't be whatever it is. Responsible, reliable, really useful. I will be! I will be! I will be! (Diesel 10 chuff faster past at Rosie, Stepney, Peter Sam, Nia and Ace) Rosie: Whoa! Peter Sam: Man, that Diesel 10 is having some anger issues. Stepney: He's a very crazy Diesel 10. Nia: Indeed. Even crazier than Ace was. Ace: Even crazier? Pfft. You can say that again. (Diesel 10 chuffs into the Smelters Yard shed to face a panicking James. Junior falls off his cab and onto James' cab) Junior: James. (Junior then tries to use his sparkle to have both of them disappear but fails) Diesel 10: Ah, so you've lost your sparkle too. (as James groans and then he cackles and brings out his claw) Bye bye, Twinkle Toes! Junior: (panicking) It's empty. James' Driver: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. James' Fireman: Steam won't help with this at all. Diesel 10: Here we go! (moving closer towards James and Junior) James: Junior, what are we going to do? Junior: We'll think of something. (James and Junior move closer towards the buffers as Diesel 10 closes in on them and cackles) Diesel 10: That's it. Junior: I'll find you some more, Lily. I promise. If I'm gonna be any help at all, it's now or never. I've got to use up the rest of this stuff. (plans to use the rest of his sparkle that he gave to Lily) Diesel 10: Are you ready? James: No, we're not. Junior: James, you have brains. Get us out of here. (uses his sparkle to teleport them both out of the Smelters shed) James: Now, we are. Diesel 10: What the?! (Scene cuts to Percy, Emily, Fergus, Mr. Conductor, Ant, Dec, Pingu, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Wallace and Gromit) Po: (Gasps) Look. Wallace: Very is. (Junior and James teleport in to join them) Junior: Yahoo! James: Wha ha. (chuckles) (James' driver and fireman hug each other in relief and hop back inside James' cab as Percy's crew hop inside his cab) Junior: Bye, James. Bye, Percy. Bye, Emily. Bye, Fergus. James: Bye, Junior. Percy: Bye, Junior. Bye, Mr. C. Fergus: Bye, guys. Emily: See you, Junior. Come on, Percy, James, and Fergus. we have to go inside a place that is safe. (James, Emily, Percy, Fergus chuff away) Junior: (sneezing and coughing before walking up to Mr. Conductor) Sorry, I've been in the scrapyard so long now... (breathing) ...but better be late than never. Mr. Conductor: Junior, we're all out of gold dust, aren't we? Junior: Bankrupt. (sighing and looking around) Hey, it's a beautiful day! (walking down to Mr. Conductor and putting his arm around him) I mean, we're down but we're not out. Mr. Conductor: No, we're out... but we are not down. (The Teletubbies and Thomas' crew look confused at what Mr. Conductor had said) Ant and Dec: How confusing, eh? Teletubbies: (One by one) Yes. (Scene cuts to James, Emily, Percy and Fergus chuffing happily away and past the magic buffers where Splatter and Dodge are on a track, the points leading from the track that Dodge is on) Splatter: The puffballs are gone. The coast is clear! Dodge: Yeah, we don't wanna see them vanish anyway. Where's our little friend? (George rolls crossly in front of the magic buffers) George: I realize how much I've had it with this job. It's every buffer after every buffer. Splatter: We're for sure that these are the magic buffers though. Dodge: Yeah, we discovered them last night. George: You can't be too sure about these things, you know. Why does your boss even want it destroyed so badly? Splatter: Look, we'll tell you after you ram 'em. Now do it! Dodge: Now, roller rink boy! George: Okay, fine. If you want to go there with me, then you can might as well ram these buffers yourself! I'm tired of you and your boss! Splatter: The boss may be a hothead. Dodge: Yeah, but he's nice if you get to know him. George: I don't care about that stupid roller rink anyway. Steam engines can be nice if you get on their good side. (turns around and prepares to leave) Splatter: Hey, where are you going? Dodge: The boss isn't gonna be happy with you, ya know. George: (rolling away) I don't care. I will no longer consider him my boss. So you can take care of these buffers yourself. Splatter: Ooh, I've had it with that steamroller. Come on, Dodge. Let's just ram these buffers together. You behind me. Dodge: Yeah, yeah, yeah, the boss will be along soon anyway so he might get them destroyed. (chuffs onto the points at the same time as Splatter charges forward, causing them to run against each other, Splatter's left wheel off the rails with Dodge's front wheel off the rails) Oh, god. Did you mean for that to happen? Splatter: Nah. You? Dodge: Nah, me neither. The steamroller was right about us; about the boss. Let's get away from this Island for good. Splatter: Yeah, sure thing. And the boss; even if he helps us back up on the rails, next time he orders us to do something, should we do it? Dodge: Nah, nah, not after what just happened. Splatter: Me neither. Dodge: Oh, good. Mater: Ha ha! Comedy gold! Lightning McQueen: (Singsong) That's what you get for messing with a steamroller. Mater: Ha ha! Good on ya, buddy. Adult Lily: Those two nutters? They're Lightning McQueen and Mater from Radiator Springs. Splodge: Shut it, you pathetic race car and tow truck! Lightning McQueen: You shut up, you stupid diesels! Splodge: What did you call us? Mater: He called you both stupid diesels. Ha! Lightning McQueen: And, why don't you two stupid olly diesels just leave Sodor and not come back? (Scene cuts to Brendam Docks where Oliver's pulling trucks with Toad the breakvan arriving at BoCo's pulling Sodor Fuel tankers) Oliver: Hi, BoCo. Toad: Good afternoon, BoCo, Murdoch, Arthur, Molly and Neville. BoCo: Hello, Oliver. Hi, Toad. Murdoch: Hey, Oliver and Toad. Arthur: '''How are things? '''Oliver: We saw Splatter, Dodge, and George at the dark forest last night. Toad: Yeah. BoCo:' '''You both saw Diesel 10's henchmen last night? '''Toad': Yes, Diesel 10 hired him to destroy them. Molly: Well, what happened? Oliver: George the steamroller is going to destroy the buffers, except the magic buffers for the lost engine. BoCo: The lost engine? Oliver: Yeah. She's the lost magical engine from the secret location. Dory: Did you just say lost engine? BoCo: Yes, Dory. I did say that. Marlin: Um, BoCo? Can Dory, Nemo and I just have a couple minutes talk? BoCo: Of course. Neville: Take your time. Marlin: Thanks. (Donald & Douglas pulling tar tankers arriving at BoCo, Murdoch, Arthur, Molly, Neville, Paxton, Sidney, Stanley, Oliver, and Toad at the docks) Donald & Douglas: Hello, fellas. Oliver: Hi, Donald & Douglas. Toad: Hello. BoCo: Good afternoon, Scottish Twins. What are you two doing? Donald: We're collecting tar tankers for fixing the road. Right, Douglas? Douglas: Right, Donald. We're going to Toryreck station to fix the hole in the road before Bertie does. Oliver: Fix the hole in the road? Donald: Yep, They have a steamroller named Buster to fix it. Bye, BoCo. Bye, Oliver and Toad. (chuffs away) Douglas: Bye, fellas. (chuffs away) Oliver & Toad: Bye, Donald & Douglas. BoCo: Bye, twins. Is everything okay, guys? Oliver: Yes, we're okay. But were going back to work. Bye, BoCo. (chuffs away) Toad: Bye. BoCo: Bye, guys. (Scene cuts under the Docks) Nemo: So what buffers is George trying to destroy? Dory: The Magic ones. Adult Lily: These little fish are Marlin, Dory and Nemo from The Great Barrier Reef. Marlin: Guys, Mr. Conductor's gold dust and Lady are more important and we have to make sure the magic stays with in them. Nemo: Otherwise, Dad and Dory, Diesel 10 will destroy us all. Dory: What? Even us Great Barrier Reef fish? Marlin: (Sighs) Yes, Dory. Even us. (The scene cuts back to the surface where Salty arrives with pulling fish vans at BoCo) Salty: Ahoy, matey. BoCo: Hi, Salty. Salty: How's Sir Topham Hatt? Is he good? BoCo: Yes, he's doing fine and he's going back by sunset. Porter: That's good. Salty: Okay, BoCo. Make sure the bully diesels don't destroy the lost engine from the magic buffers. George the steamroller quits Diesel 10's hench diesels to destroy the magic buffers. (chuffs away) See ya, matey. BoCo: Bye, Salty and Porter. (sighs) (The scene cuts back under the Docks) Dory: Guys, did you hear about George? He's no longer destroying any buffers. Marlin: What? Wow. So now... Nemo:..he can no longer destroy any buffers. (He lucky fins Marlin and Dory) Yes. (Scene cuts to the surface and to the Muffle Mountain workshop with Lily, Burnett, Patch, and Mutt) Lily: (to Burnett) Did Grandma love Lady as much as you do? Did she ever get to take a ride on her? Burnett: Grandma loved her because I loved her, but she didn't get a chance to ride on Lady. I couldn't fix her in time. (Lily and Burnett hold hands before Burnett stokes up special coal into Lady and helps her steam. Lily, Burnett, Patch, and Mutt then hop inside Lady and she chuffs away for the first time in years. She then chuffs along the Magic Railroad) Patch: Lily, look. (Everyone looks down to see gold dust shining over the tracks) Patch: The railroad is getting its energy back. (Lily swoops gold dust in her woolen bag as Lady chuffs along) Burnett: Well, Lady. The lights are all green for you now. Green for glory. (turns to Lily and smiles for the first time in years) Lily: Tasha would have loved this journey. Burnett: Yes, she would. And she would love it, since you were with me now. (holds Lily and kisses on the cheek as Lady chuffs into a more magical part of the railroad) Lady: (face showing for the first time) So, Burnett, you didn't forget about magic, do you? Well, at least it's safe inside you. (Lily shines gold dust onto her bluebird then looks back to see Thomas and Ashima) Lily: Thomas! Thomas: Ashima, look! It's the lost engine! Ashima: Oh, and she's beautiful! (Burnett to Lady's whistle, encouraging Lily to blow it which she does. Thomas and Ashima whistle after her and Lady chuffs through the magic buffers and onto Sodor) Lily: We're on the Island of Sodor. Stop Lady, Grandpa. (Mutt barks as Lady stops by Mr. Conductor, Junior, Ant, Dec, Pingu, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Wallace and Gromit. The quartet then hop off Lady to join them) Lily: (hugging Junior) Hello, Junior. (hugging Mr. Conductor) Hello, Mr. C. (hugging Ant and Dec) Hello, boys. Mr Conductor? This is my grandpa. (Burnett shakes his head at Mr. Conductor and smiles) Mr. Conductor: I'm glad you were able to find your way back. (puts his hand on Junior's shoulder) Junior, do you realize who this is? (pointing to Lady) Junior: I could recognize that is one beautiful engine. (walks slowly over to Lady, realizing more who she is and gasping) This is the lost engine. Aren't we glad to see you? Now we can go back to Shining Time. (turning back to Mr. Conductor who walks closer to him) Mr. Conductor: Junior... we won't make it back to Shining Time without the gold dust. (Junior kneels down and looks at his cousin, realizing that he was wrong) Mr. Conductor: Without it, the magic could never exist anymore. (Junior sighs and lies down sadly. Mr. Conductor is sad too) Thomas' Driver: Where's Thomas? Burnett: Oh, he'll be along soon. Right through those magic buffers just like how Lady did. (Dec notices Ant feeling sad) Dec: Ant? What's the matter? Ant: I just want Mr. Conductor and Junior to have gold dust again. Dec: Me too. But don't worry. Thomas will be back any time soon. Wallace: I hope so. Junior: (painful) That's terrible.